


the quality of bees

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bees, Joonmyun just hates bugs, M/M, Microfic, Minseok is a Melittologist, Short One Shot, birds are okay, he studies bees, still hates birds though, stingers over beaks any day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Minseok studies bees. Joonmyun doesn't like bugs, bees included.





	the quality of bees

Spring is finally acting like its usual self. Gone are the mounds of dirty snow and slush. Heat is turned off in favor of opening windows to admit grass-scented breezes, and sun enthusiasts have boldly brought out shorts and sandals.

Minseok feels the tingle of warmth across his bare shoulders and has half a thought to praise himself for his preparedness with sunscreen. He doesn't burn; he freckles.

One or two people stare every once in a while, eyeing his tattoos curiously but deem him uninteresting. A man sitting among flowers with a camera and notebook seems harmless, regardless of the ink.

He's hidden away from view of the majority of sun-worshippers and those restless from winter. His camera is raised, ready to shoot his prey when frantic movement catches his attention. Re-focusing his viewfinder, Minseok sees another young man viciously chopping at the air around him with the telltale expression of _there's a bug, and I'm going to die._

“If you stop flailing,” Minseok calls, “it will go away.”

“What?” The man looks around, finally spotting Minseok among the flowers like some kind of fairy, and flinches with his arms up and ready as a small bee-looking bug swoops at him. “It keeps _diving_ at me!”

“Come over here.” Minseok sits back on his heels and greets the man with a smile that turns knowing as the insect offender stops following the man. “Never,” he says, “get between a bee and its nest.”

“How did you know?” The man rubs his arms, trying to sooth the standing hairs. He's dressed rather nice for just walking in the park—jeans and a button-up shirt with sleeves rolled over his elbows—and there's a sheen of sweat from the sun at his hairline.

“Sweat bees are attracted to perspiration and only attack when bothered or are protecting their home. They live in the ground; where you stood, it's just dirt. They really should plant some grass, at least. Kids could get hurt.” He offers a hand with another smile. “Kim Minseok.”

“Kim Joonmyun.” They shake and bow their heads. “You seem to know a lot about bugs.”

Minseok grins. “Not really. I'm a melittologist, more specifically an apicologist.”

Joonmyun nods, just a little dumbly and not unnoticed.

“I study honey bees and their environments.”

“Oh! Oh, cool. You're not afraid of them, then?” He waves inches before his nose crossly. Even gnats have to swarm around him.

“Not at all. Bees are harmless, unless you're perceived as a threat. Just leave them be, and they'll ignore you. All they want is the pollen from blossoms. They're mission-oriented.”

“Every bug I've ever met has made their mission to attack me.”

Minseok slowly raises his camera so he won't disturb a settling butterfly. As it gently opens its pale wings for balance, he takes a photo. “Maybe you're just sweet.”

Joonmyun laughs, hiding it behind his hand. Color in his cheeks could be attributed to being in the sun, but they both know it's not.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **bees**.


End file.
